watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Healing Magic
Healing Magic is magic that seeks out physical brokenness within a living being and repairs it. However, it is not a cure-all, and rarely will it replace the aid of a doctor. Process In practice, the usage of magical healing is more about feeling than seeing. It's about using your powers to feel out for a thing that is broken and guiding it back to its normal state. To explain this process, I'm going to compare it to the time I "fixed" my computer in middle school: When I was about 13, the screen of my computer broke. Every so often, the back cover would somehow detach from the wiring or whatever on the inside, causing the screen to get fuzzy with static. Usually, it would fix itself when I closed it and opened it again. However, one day, closing and opening my computer didn't fix it, no matter how many times I tried. Out of frustration, I slapped my computer, which miraculously fixed the static. I realized then that the impact from closing or hitting my screen would temporarily force the bad wiring or whatever back into place. The next time I got static, I figured out what part of my screen was the most static-y, lined up my hand, and slapped the back of my computer screen behind that spot as firmly as I could without breaking the rest of it. Lo and behold, it would fix it. Suddenly, I had a consistent way to fix my computer whenever the screen broke again. Does this example show that I know exactly how computers work? No. Does it show that I am an experienced computer hardware technician? No. Was it the perfect way to fix the problem? No. However, it does show that I was able to intuitively seek out the source of the problem through an external indicator (static or magic) and use the tools at my disposal to fix the issue. This is how magical healing works, and therein lies the downside. Risks Magical healing does not require any medical knowledge. You don't have to know what is broken or why it's broken; you just have to find the broken and make it un-broken as best you can. This is fantastic for fixing simple problems such as cuts, small fractures, and simple respiratory issues. These are usually one-step solutions (close the cut, repair the fracture, remove the lung gunk) that don't have any potential complications or specific concerns to think about while fixing them. However, for more complicated issues, such as nerve repair, tiny joints, muscle tearing, etc, a magical healer with no outside medical training might try to repair the injury and repair it incorrectly. Responsible Use That being said, there are plenty of magical healers who also get medical training with the Lifeworker Institute and are just as qualified as the local surgeon. Other mages will use healing magic to aid a professional doctor by pointing out the location and severity of the damage, which will then either be treated by the doctor or repaired by the mage with the doctor's advice. Most other mages with an applicable magical focus use healing magic as a handy tool for minor injuries, referring more serious damage to a doctor. Despite the risks, it's still a very useful skill, especially when the choice is between certain death and post-healing complications. Category:Magic